Carnaval Boom
|artist = Latino Sunset |year = 2016 |dlc = February 16, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty=Hard |effort=Intense |nogm = 4 |mc = 1A: Light Green 1B: Navy Blue 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Burnt Sienna |pc = |gc = |lc = https://instagram.com/p/BJ3S0AIAeOI/ |pictos = 106 |nowc = Samba |audio = |perf = Audrey Alcidehttps://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=2m13s |kcal = 18.5 |dura = 2:46}}"Carnaval Boom" by Latino Sunset is featured on , , , and Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has brown fluffy hair and wears a green and bronze flower crown with large orange feathers, a green and orange bra, orange fluffy wings, green underwear with connected leg straps, and green stiletto boots with orange fluffy feathers. Background The background is a Brazilian festival. There are pastel clones of the dancer on a yellow and black parade truck. Farther behind are large screens that display the dancer's performance. The sky turns dark, and the cart darkens with it. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Blow a kiss, and slowly spread your arms out to the sides. Gold Move 4: Throw your hands up and cross your left leg. Samba gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 samba gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Samba gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 samba gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Around The World Appearance in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Latin Flavor *Feather Fever *Celebrate Carnival *Sun, Sand and Sea *Crazy Carnival *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Latino Sunset in the series. *''Bang, '' and Te Dominar are the fourth, fifth and sixth Portuguese-language song in the series, after Mas Que Nada, Dançando, and Hangover (BaBaBa). **'' '' and Te Dominar are the first two songs in this category that have been made by artists affiliated with Ubisoft. *According to the code name for the routine ("Samba"), the original title of this song was "Samba Samba". **Additionally, the artist was initially credited as Pierre Billion instead of Latino Sunset. *'' '' was confirmed to be in by Ubisoft Brazil and Diegho San, alongside Te Dominar and Bang. *In the description of the preview, the title was misspelled as "Carnaval Boo'n'" for a short period of time. *In a post on Twitter, @justdancegame misspelled "Carnaval Boom" as "Carn'i'''val Boom".https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/771935797347950592 Routine * '' is the fourth Solo routine that feature multiple copies of the coach in the background, after One Night Carnival, Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), and Real Love. *In an interview, the official costume designer for the Ubisoft studios stated that the costume for was the hardest one to create in the game because of the huge feathers.https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=49 *In the menu assets, the coach s leg straps are green and gold instead of green and silver. *The 7th-Gen versions of use the menu icon as the album background when the song is viewed on the menu; as a consequence, the coach is still present in it, although menu banners are supposed to only show the background. *When was first added to , a placeholder cover appeared on the phone when the routine was viewed on the menu. *When was added to , it was the only routine from the Mardi Gras playlist that was not labeled as a VIP exclusive. **However, as soon as Macarena had been made free on , was later labeled as VIP. *On February 20, 2020, became free in to celebrate the Carnival Season. Gallery Game Files Samba_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Carnaval Boom'' Samba cover albumcoach.png| album coach Samba cover albumbkg.png| album background Carnavalboom banner bkg 8.png| menu banner Samba map bkg.png| map background Samba cover@2x.jpg| cover Samba cover 1024.png| cover SambaAva.png|Avatar 200516.png|Golden avatar 300516.png|Diamond avatar Samba_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Samba jd2017 menu.png|''Carnaval Boom'' on the menu (8th-gen) CarnavalBoom2017Cover.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Carnaval Boom SambaSamba.png|Beta song title and artist Others Carnaval_Boom_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Carnaval_Boom_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Samba_jdnowcover_glitch.png|Proof of the placeholder cover Carnaval Free.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Just Dance Now samba banner bkg wii files.PNG|Proof of the banner being in the Wii files of Videos Official Audio Carnaval Boom (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Carnaval Boom - Gameplay Teaser (US) Carnaval Boom - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 - Carnaval Boom Carnaval Boom - Just Dance 2018 Carnaval Boom - Just Dance Now Carnaval Boom - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Carnaval Boom - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Carnaval Boom fr:Carnaval Boom pt-br:Carnaval Boom ro:Carnaval Boom tr:Carnaval Boom Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Latino Sunset Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Audrey Alcide Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette